Ideas are Bulletproof
by Jervis Tetch Madness
Summary: Evey has been having these terrible nightmares about November 5th. V is trying to help her, and finds out more than he is bargining for. Slight lemon (for later chapters), love, some disturbing sequences, and I know, Its another V-Lives Fanfiction. Couldn't help myself.
1. The Nightmares

**Warning: Character's do not belong to me nor does any aspect of this piece. Just a writer with dreams. I make no money off of this.**

Remember Remember

The Fifth of November

The Gunpowder Treason and Plot

I know of no reason

For the Gunpowder Treason

Should ever be forgot.

_Evey whimpered to herself, V Grew heavy in her arms, he choked in his throat. He was dying. Ever so slowly. "Please.." Evey heard herself cry out. She wasn't entirely sure what she was begging for. She didn't want him to die. Not like this, not now. V tried to speak, to comfort her, but words were being very difficult on him, and he couldn't make out anything. Instead, he gagged a bit on his own blood. Evey let out another pained sob._

"_Evey.." V strained._

"_Y..-yes" She cried , holding back her tears as she held him closer to her body. Holding him so tightly, as if her body force could stop his life from leaving him._

"_Sh sh sh shh.." Voice hoarse and weak, trying to comfort her. "D..D-don't cry.." He got out, his voice barely above a whisper. "I Love y.." He was choked again before he could finish._

_She gripped his arms tightly, what was once strong and agile, now weak. "No," She whispered to him. "You're not going to die V." Her voice shook, She brushed her fingers threw his wig hair comfortingly, "I wont let you."_

"_No.. It's my time. I have to g..-go." She set her Jaw and gritted her teeth, he was slipping. His body grew weaker and weaker in her arms. His arm slowly made it's way up to her face, and wiped away the tears, before falling lifelessly to his side. "That's better.."_

_She smiled at this effort to make her stop crying, it was sweet, which only made her want to cry harder. Grabbing his hand, she tried to talk, sound calm, but came out weakly threw more and more tears, "Oh god V." Blood was getting everywhere, he was loosing too much. She had to stop the bleeding, somehow. _

"Evey.."

_Touching his cold Guy Fawkes mask, its grin mocking her. Another sob escaped her._

"Evey.."

_V made another chocking sound, he grew limp in her arms "V!"_

"Evey!" The voice shouted for the third time. Evey jumped out of her bed, almost landing on the floor, but two strong arms caught her before she fell. Evey opened her eyes to see empty ones staring blankly back at her.

"I apologize for startling you." V spoke calmly, setting Evey on her feet. Her face was wet, and she looked terrified. "Are you alright? You were screaming my name."

Evey nodded and forced a smile, "Just a bad dream." She assured him, "I'm alright."

"You seem to be shaken by this dream," He stated, his arms crossed behind him. "Would you prefer we talk about it?" He reached out his arm for her, she took it. Arm and arm they walked down the Shadow gallery. Making their way to the kitchen, he let go of her arm, and opened a seat for her, she sat down and looked up at him. "Would you like some Tea?" He offered.

"No thank you V." She smiled at him faintly.

"Are you sure dear? Tea always sets the mind at rest, it could do you some good." His voice had a smile in it, she could tell. It was comforting.

"Yeah.. Tea, does kind of sound good."

He nodded to her and grabbed the kettle, filling it with water and set the tea. Taking his seat beside her, he crossed his legs and clasped his gloved hands on his lap, looking at her.

"Now tell me about your dream," He asked. "I'll listen."

Evey could feel tears sting the back of her eyes, she rubbed the palm of her hand on the back of her head, the hair has only barely began to grow back, she still looked like the buzz cut only happened yesterday, on the contraire, it happened more or less a year ago. She let her hand fall back to her lap. "I…" She had to stop, he voice sounded cracked.

V put his hand on her back, "Sh sh sh, its okay Evey. It was only a dream, it wasn't real."

"No." she forced out and looked at V. She had to stiffen her lower lip, which was insistently quivering without her consent.

"I..-it was a memory." She weakly let out. V let his hand drop to his side, a sigh escaped his voice. "I'm sorry."

Evey looked at him, confused. Sorry? Why was he sorry? "It wasn't your fault."

V looked at her, she couldn't even begin to imagine was facial expression was hiding behind the mask. "It was my fault Evey, don't you remember? How could you forget." His voice sounded slightly angry, sad. "I shouldn't of done that to you." He dipped his head downward, looking at the floor.

Evey couldn't even believe her ears, He was blaming himself for getting shot? That's ridiculous. He had no way of controlling those bullets. "V, I.." she couldn't get the words to come out, she wasn't sure as to what to say. But before she even could, V jumped back in.

"I, I didn't know you had nightmares about that." She couldn't even begin to describe what was in his voice. It sounded like something similar to shame.

"V, Even you couldn't of stopped those bullets, it wasn't your fault." She reached out to touch his arm, but his head snapped to hers.

"Bullets? I never shot you."

Evey cocked her head. "No, you were."

V turned his head stupidly to the side. Then it hit him. "You were talking about the Night.."

"That you died." She finished, she watched his shoulders relaxed, she didn't recall them tensing up. "Oh dear, I thought you were referring to.." He gestured to her hair, which made her smile. "Oh silly," She leaned forward and grabbed his hand in her's, holding it lovingly, stoking it with her thumbs. "I could never be mad at you for that, you saved me." She smiled at him.

V grabbed her hands in his for a moment before letting go. He stood up to attend to the Tea, "And you, my dear. Saved me."

After fixing up the Tea properly, he gave her, her glass to drink. Sitting back down at her side.

"Back to the subject of your Nightmare." He stated, scooting his chair a bit closer "What did you see?"

Evey felt sadness stab at her insides again. She sighed and looked down. "I watched you die all over again." She stated. "It was terrible.." a sob escaped her throat.

"now, now.." V grabbed her, holding her quaking body against his. "It's alright,"

Evey said nothing but let her tears stream down her face, she closed her eyes shut in an attempted to stop the water from leaving her eyes, failing at doing so. She wrapped her arms around V neck, burying her face in his shoulder, soaking it. V moved his gloved hand up and down her back to calm her, holding her up with the other. "Evey, it's okay."

V couldn't help but be touched, at the fact she cared so much. His near death experience happened damn near two months ago. It was really touching.

"I'm okay Evey, you're okay. Were both Alive and well, my dear." He spoke softly to her.

After a while, she finally calmed, taking her face away from his shoulder, her face was terribly wet, and slightly red. V brought his gloved hand up to her face, using the back of his hand to dry up her cheeks, and the bottom of her eyes. He smiled behind his mask. He knew she couldn't see him, but he knew she could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke.

"It was so terrible V. You were so weak.."

"In an event of Blood loss, everyone grows weak." He cupped her face with the palms of his hands reassuringly. "That happened a while ago, It's over, That will never happen again."

"Promise me."

V chuckled, "I swear on everything I stand for." He stood up, Evey still clung to his neck and shoulders, there was no use in trying to pry her off, so instead he picked her up and brought her to the living room. Setting her down on the couch, she let go, he was about to walk off to clean up the Tea still sitting in the other room, but Evey stopped him short. "Don't go."

He voice was pleasing. V knew he had to clean up, but she was in a state of distress, he just couldn't leave her. Morally, it's impolite. Rude. And he's not one to be rude.

"As you wish."

She sat up a bit straighter, and pat the seat next to her. Which he took without hesitation.

They put in a movie, Evey's turn to pick. So she chose to watch an old favorite of her's, which she had asked a month ago for V to get her. She was thrilled when he brought it back the next morning for her. "Alice in Wonderland" Evey breathed, smiling to herself.

V never understood why she loved the movie so much, he admitted that it was a good movie, though he much preferred the book. All it was, was nonsense and Mad people. He never bothered to ask her. Though he expected the answer to be the same as he imagined it. It was an adorable piece. That much, he had to say he liked, and the Queen, she seemed to represent a broken government, a dictatorship. The thing he strived to destroy for a very long time, then there was Alice, the Heroine of it all. Reminded him of Evey, so very much. Her bravery, curiosity. Among other things of course.

She told him how old the movie was, near the beginning of the year 2000. His film was slightly older still. But all and all both good.

They sat there in silence most of the movie, Evey had her head laying on his lap since the movie began. Only giggling and chuckling when witty things were being said. When the movie came to an end. Evey had fallen asleep. V picked her up off him for a moment, rushing steathfully to the kitchen, to clean up the mess, that's been bothering him. When he put the kettle into the sink, rinsing it out. He heard his name.

"Yes?" He called over his shoulder. Placing in the cup and dish to the sink.

"_V.."_

She sounded tired. Turning off the faucet he grabbed the kettle, cups and everything else, away.

"_V!" _She was screaming now. V jumped and turned on his heel, and darted right to her. "Evey!? Are you Al.." His voice stopped mid sentence. Evey was tossing terribly on the couch as if she were being attacked. V wasn't sure how to react at first, she screamed again. His instincts took over and he grabbed bother her shoulders, forcing her awake. "Evey!"

Evey didn't wake up, he shook her again and again. "Wake up Evey! Your having a nightmare!" He shouted at her. Her eyes shot open, her face dreadfully pale. V stopped shaking her and she just stared at his mask. The same way she did the first time. "Oh god Evey.." He breathed. His panic died down, but she didn't move. Her breath was heavy and quick, she began to look light headed.

He grabbed her in a tight embrace, "Don't scare me like that." He said, holding her close. Her breathing finally calmed, she soon wrapped her arms around him. His mind was racing, this isn't good. He didn't know how to help her. "Don't leave me.." She whispered quietly. "Don't ever leave me.." Her voice was barely above a whisper this time. Holding him tighter.

"I won't." he moved so her head was under his chin, and she was resting herself on his lap.

"I won't."

**Reviews are welcome! Also I added Alice in Wonderland, The belongs soully to Lewis Carroll. I just had to xD This is my very first V for Vendetta! More chapters coming your way.**


	2. Painting Flowers

**Warning: Again, I own nothing. No matter how much beg. It's never gonna happen.**

V stood at the juke box. Flipping through song after song, nothing appealed to his liking for the time being. Since the Revolution, he's been abiding his time with cleaning, music, reading, and of course Evey. There was nothing left to clean, Evey was taking a shower, and the Jukebox seemed to be the only thing he hasn't been paying much attention to. He'll admit that he had been debating on reading the rest of his Edger Allen Poe, but he doubted he'd be able to pay attention.

Leaning on the Box, his gloved hand touching the keys lightly, swiftly touching all of them. What song? Eyeing all of them, He's heard all of them. None of them appealed to him. Sighing, he clicked the first one he saw. The song was awkward, and didn't compliment his thoughts in any way. Disappointing really, he was usually a better choice maker. None the less he let it play, he wanted to hear something, anything, it really didn't matter what. Just something that filled the quite halls of the Shadow Gallery.

"V"

V didn't have to turn around to see who it was. "Hello Evey."

Evey, stood behind him, unsure if she wanted to approach him or not. She felt like she had something to say, though highly more uncertain what it was. She wanted to talk to him. Wanted to hear his voice, wanted to hear that it wasn't weak, that it wasn't choking, reassurance.

"What are you listening to?" She asked softly.

"You know Evey," He began, turning around to face her. "I Haven't the slightest Idea."

Which wasn't an entire lie, he wasn't sure exactly what he was listening to, it was a happy song. The Beetles always confused him. They were declaring they lived in a Yellow Submarine, The point? There wasn't one.

This got a giggle from Evey, "May I join you in your confusion?"

"Most certainly." He made a slight bow, and reached out his hand to take her's. She grabbed it.

The song ended, it skipped to the next song. A soft one. V smiled behind his mask, "Would you kindly honor me with a dance?" He asked. Turning his head over to look her in the eyes, feeling a pang of guilt, that she didn't have the luxury of seeing his eyes, as he does for her, lovely sparkling eyes.

Smiling lightly, "I would love to."

Feeling relieved, he guided her to the center of the room, Grabbing her hand in his, then placing his other on the lower portion of her back, she did the same, but placing it on his arm instead. Leading her steps, they moved in rythem. Looking at eachother, she felt happy, felt like she could just be in his arms forever, whether it be dancing, watching movies, or waking her up. She didn't want him to let go.

'_Strange maze, what is this place?'_

'_I hear voices over my shoulder.'_

'_Nothings making sense at all.'_

V was counting lightly under his breath. "1 2 3, 1 2 3, 1 2.." It was for both him and her, He never danced really, not often anyways. He refused to mess up, dancing takes skill and precision. He had both, but still, it was never his best point. Waltzing never took too much effort, but it would be utterly embarrassing if he were to make a wrong step. Considering the perfectionist he was.

'_Wonder, why do we race?'_

'_When everyday we're runnin' in circles,'_

'_Such a funny way to fall.'_

"I don't believe I've ever heard this song before." She smiled, looking down, then back up at his Guy Fawkes mask. "It's not something I believed that you would care to listen to."

"After many years of solitude , you'd be surprised at the things you choose to hear." Nodding his head slightly to the left, knowingly. "I don't listen to it often." He admitted. "But it's always nice to have a variety at your disposal."

'_Tried to open up my eyes,'_

'_I'm hopin' for a chance to make it alright.'_

She moved slightly closer, Much to his pleasure, she continued to dance with him, not backing out, or leaving him to stand alone in the middle of the room. She never once left him in such a position, other than when she first made it to the Shadow Gallery, and the Last. Other than that she was constantly by his side. He was overly grateful.

"You know V," Evey began " Back in the tunnels."

"Yes?" He interjected.

'_When I wake up,'_

'_The dream isn't done.'_

'_I wanna see your face,'_

'_And know I made it home.'_

Evey wasn't sure how to continue, she wasn't even sure if she wanted to. Afraid he'd stop dancing with her, Afraid he'd stop talking, Afraid she may begin to cry. She didn't fear much anymore. And when she did, it's heart rendering.

Looking back at him, her face softened, her breathing as well. "Why did you do it?"

Evey could feel V tense around her. "You know very well Why I did it." His voice was hard, sort of sad and angry mixed together. "For the people, for the.."

"No." She Stated. She felt a rush of anger hit her. "Why did you let them, shoot you." It was more of a demand than an actual question. "Why did you want to die."

V was at a loss of words for a moment, shocked that she would ask something like this, realization struck him, he knew she wanted an explanation, maybe a way to put her nightmares to rest. He sighed, "Because Evey," looking away from her to the Juke box, somewhere other than her, other than the glare of disapproval she was giving him. He didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to see the bitterness in her eyes, only joy, happiness, positive aspects. Not anger, not from Evey. Not from her.

"Because, it this isn't my world." He urged "It's the world I have been able to make, for the people, for you. I have no right to be a part of it."

"No Right?" Evey looked utterly confused. "You helped create it, if anybody has a right to be here its you, only you."

"That's Ridiculous Evey." He let go of her lower back for only a moment to wave it in the air, before placing it back. "I don't belong here, I just freed it, Just a voice, an Idea. For freedom, Evey, saved the people who needed it, if was for Valerie, what they did to her, The torture, and what they did to me, what They did to you, You needed retribution, so did everyone else who were placed and forced threw that form of dictatorship, none of you deserved it."

He let out a small quick chuckle "I don't even deserve to be in the presence of such a beautiful Free thinking woman, such as yourself, but here I am, Basking in your glory."

A small blush made it's way on her face, along with a small smile. "You don't give yourself enough V." She giggled softly. "Well if that's the case, then let me tell you mister," letting go of him, she cupped his face, and forced him to look at her. "It is me, who is honored to be with such a man." She smiled, leaning forward and kissing the cold hard cheek of the mask, before looking him in the slots, where his eyes should be. "I certainly wouldn't have it any other way."

He grabbed her sides and held her closer to him, embracing her in a hug, there body's moving side to side, still slightly dancing to the music, that has been more than forgotten about, she wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head on his chest, he had his arms wrapped around her back. Dancing ever so softly.

' _If nothing is true,'_

'_What more can I do?'_

'_I am still painting flowers for you..'_

After the music had stopped playing and the gallery went quiet, they still held eachother, V hummed a nursery rhyme, one that Evey was uncertain as to which one it was. None the less she liked it, liked to hear his voice deep in his chest. She listened to his heart beat, it seemed to be a little fast, but it was steady. Clinging slightly tighter, she saw a flash, it was a tiny memory, surfacing in front of her eyes. His face, the blood coming out of the mouth, air way. She winced, V noticed and stopped humming. "Everything Alright?" He asked, Evey nodded. "I'm fine."

He didn't entirely believe her, but he knew better than to push. "Could you continue humming please?"

V chuckled, "As you wish Evey." He began humming again, she pressed her head slightly harder against him. Another flash, another moment. She tried her best not to jump, not to shake. Stifling back tears, she closed her eyes tightly.

"Evey?" V's voice made it harder not to break down. She tried to ignore it when he pried herself from him so he could see her face. "Evey, is something bothering you?"

She nodded no, but he could tell by her face. Sighing ever so slightly. "I would of hoped that my imprisoning you, would have removed all your fears." Placing his hand on her head, caressing it softly. "But I was blind, about the one and only fear you have created in the process." She leaned into the touch. "I love you." She whispered softly.

She leaned close, almost being able to give his porcelain cheek, another kiss.

V reached up his hand to stop her, grabbing her wrists gently. "Evey.." He breathed "Don't."

"Why not?" Evey asked, confused.

"Because," He started, his voice weak. "Because I know, for you it isn't enough."

"V." She smiled. "If it's all you will let me have, it is all I need." She leaned forward once again, but again he stopped her.

"Evey.."

"V?"

"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"V.."

V quickly turned and flipped off the light, The Shadow Gallery was pitch black, Evey couldn't see anything, she reached out her arms to find V. But couldn't.

There was a 'Clunk' Noise as something hit the ground. "V.."

She heard footsteps make their way to her. Two strong arms seized her, pulling her close. V.

"Evey," He whispered, His breath was on her neck, his voice unfiltered. He wasn't wearing his mask. Evey felt her heart pound in her chest at this realization. "V."

Evey was still, she felt a warm pair of lips touch the side of her mouth, soft and gentle. She hadn't imagined it at all. Her eyes fluttered shut at the feeling. Words were at a loss for her, she forgot about her Nightmare, her fears, she forgot everything. The only thing she thought about was V. The warmth just radiating off of him, she could feel the soft burns that seemed to cover his skin. She moved her head slightly to claim his lips in her own. She felt his arm's wrap around her mid section and pulled her up closer.

Wrapping her own arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Lifting her legs up to wrap around him, he moved his hands lower. Straddling her. "Evey.." He murmmered her name once they separated for air. She was Grinning madly, almost in hysterics. She couldn't keep down that wonderful bubbly feeling that she just wanted to explode. Instead she captured his mouth again. Refusing to let go.

Slipping in her tongue, he let his mouth part slightly, to allow access, very welcomed access. She tasted around it, savoring every moment, every flavor, clinging to him. She would of let her hands wonder, but deciding against it, not wanting to give him the chance to change his mind.

He released her, she could only whimper in protest. Touching her face, he smiled, though she couldn't see it, she never could see it. She never has, and if he keeps this up. She never will.

**Second chapter up! Not much to do with the plot line just yet, right now I'm developing the characters with fluff. Lots of fluff. :3 Fluffy pellows, Fluffy feathers, and the almighty Fluffiluficus.**


	3. Valentine

**Warning: Characters do not belong to me! Enjoy! :D A Side (Early) Valentines gift for those of you who have been waiting patiently for me to continue this story. I do want to apologize for not updating in so long, my interests sky rocketed else where. But this story will NOT be abandoned! :D Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the wait. But I do hope this makes up for it :3 Beware there be fluffs in these here chapters.**

The night was young, the sky was clear and glassy, the soft smell of chocolates and cotton candy filled the air. Breathing in the cool February breeze, V leaned over the railing above the Shadow Gallery, he wanted to watch the celebrations of the magnificant holiday that was taking place. Valentines Day, Oh dear Valentines day, It was one of V's favorite holidays, other than November the 5th of coarse, it was the happy faces and the dashing couples that walked down the streets that lightened V's mood on that joyus holiday. Smiling under his mask, V watched as a young couple sat together on a bench near by, it was always that simple cliche that got him, How people acted in that loving mannor like they do in the movies, the sweet taste of reality never bothered a soul when they went out to buy their significant other a dozen roses, or that mysterious single rose, that cliche box of chocolates and a dinner night out for fine dining, wine and dancing.

V's mood was especially up, considering that this was his first year spending this wonderous holiday with his own significant other. He always admired the holiday, but never had the chance to actually celebrate it, usually because he was busy with his explosives or whatnot, and that he just had nobody to celebrate with. V had been planning for this day for a couple weeks now, getting everything prepared and ready for Evey. Hoping it would lift her mood, she's been in this depressed loney mood as of late, scared and empty, V wanted to change that, he missed her smile and her laughs, he was going to make her forget about her nightmares.

Pushing himself off of the railing, he walked back inside of the elevator he came up from. The doors opened once again, and he stepped out, examining the room. Evey was most likely in her room, where she spent a majority of her time, frowning V headed over to the living room where he had set out a simple thing for the both of them to enjoy. A simple movie, The Matrix to be more accurate, he recalled how she seemed to praise the film a few weeks prior, saying how much she loved the character Neo. V remembered that she got him to watch it with her, he preffered Agent Smith, there was something about the man that seemed terribly fermilliar, he just couldn't put his finger on it.

There was a glass of wine on the table and two glasses. He had gotten her favorite bottle, a _Valdez Lancel Pinot Noir 2008, _Having been able to track one down at all had been a pain, all in it's self, let alone getting his hands on it. But the bottle was worth all the trouble it was getting it if it even had the slightest chance of making his Evey smile again. Smiling, he turned around and walked into the kitchen, there was the tea kettle already set and beginning to boil, the room was cleaned and the table was set where he planned to make her favorite meal, which took quite a while for him to get out of her without seeming suspisious. Then lastly, dancing. She loved dancing with him and everytime they did she laughed and giggled, smiled and clung to him. He wasn't entirely sure what song she preffered the most, but left that up for her to decide. Now finally the hard part, getting Evey out of her room.

V looked at her doorway, it was closed but a light was shown underneath the crevice. She was awake, that was for sure, hearing soft shuffling come from beyond the door. He silently made his way the the wooden frame, before hesitantly knocking.

"Yes?" Evey's beautiful voice sounded muffled, and distant.

"May I enter?" He asked, almost tempted to press his ear to the door.

"Of coarse." Slowly, he pushed open the heavy wooden thing, and peered inside. He saw Evey sitting on a reading chair in the far corner of the room, a book in hand. She grinned up at him, placing the novel by her side, she crossed her legs and stared up at him sweetly. She looked tired and weary, eyes half lidded, he straightened his back and held out a hand to her. "I was wondering if you would have liked to join me for dinner." He stated, a smile in his voice. Evey looked down at herself, "I look a mess.."

"I don't mind." He chuckled, she giggled at him. "Would you mind if I quickly got cleaned up before I joined you?"

"Not at all." He let his arm drop to his side. Tilting his head, she brushed past him and advanced towards the bathroom next door to her room. Closing the door behind her, V heard the water beginning to run. He flipped off her light closing her door behind him, he made his way back into the main room, checking the place one last time to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Once satisfied he walked over to the kitchen where he pulled the dish out of the oven, placing it off to the side to cool. It smell wonderful, and he hoped she would be pleased, not a single aspect was to go wrong tonight, not a single thing. It had to go perfect, he had something planned for that evening.

V was slightly anxious of the outcome, he was afriad she'd turn him down, though the possibility seemed unlikely. V was ready to ask her, almost as much as she was ready to be asked, he was going to _pop the question _if you will. No, not propose, but to finally become a couple. Marrage wasn't something on his mind at the moment, and he just wanted to make what they were official, and to be able to properly call her his own. The only bad part about the entire ordeal, is that he didn't know how to come out and say it to her, he knew just saying it wouldn't cut it. _Hey Evey, you like me, I like you, lets date. _Sounded degrading and childish, and _Hey, we've been living together for quite some time, and I saved Englund and all, wanna hook up? _sounded both Out of Character for himself, as well as grammatically incorrect and simply put, Stupid. He wanted her to remember this as well as cherish it, not something to laugh about in later years.

He wasn't one someone could easily call _romantic_, but he had read enough romance novels and watched plenty of heartfelt movies, that he sort of knew what he was doing. Yet as William Shakespeare put it, '_Men have died from time to time, and worms have eaten them, but not for love.' _In 'As You Like It, Act IV, Sc.I' It calmed V knowing that he wasn't going to die, trying to win her over, mostly because he already has.

The Tea kettle went off, hissing loudly as the steam erupted from the tip. V grabbed the glass kettle and poured the steaming hot water into the glass tea cups. Setting them down in their proper seats, he placed the kettle down and reached for the food. He debated on using candles, but the idea seemed to be over used, so decided against it, she wasn't picky anyhow and knew that she would appreciate what he's done, he knew that she wouldn't complain. She was far to respectful and grateful for the little things in life, never taking a single thing for granted.

He didn't hear the water go off, nor did he hear the footsteps decending into their room. V set out a plate, still not whilling to show his face to the women, he'd eat when she wasn't in the room, or when she goes to sleep, but right now this was her time. He didn't notice the footsteps desending towards him until it was too late.

"V?" V slightly jumped when she spoke up, seemingly out of no where. "Oh dear," V chuckled, "You startled me, come sit." He requested, glancing up at her. His movement froze when she came into full view, wearing an elegant shirt and slacks. The common outfit looked quite stunning on her, he wasn't sure if he'd ever seen her wear them before, A black blouse with normal jeans, that hung loosly on her shapely frame. He watched a smug expression cross her features as she raised a brow, "What's all this about?" She smiled, obeying his order and taking a seat.

"Well.." He began, grabbing the food and sitting it before her. "It is Valentines day, and I wanted to make something special for you to remember."

"Oh, but you didn't have to do all this." She was being too modest, it made V chuckle lightly, smiling under his Guy Fawkes mask. "Well my dear, It's about time we changed that frown of your's for the better." Reaching out he grabbed her hand, "Would you spend the evening with me, like we used to?"

The tone in his voice made Evey's heart melt, it was a mixture between pure innocence and honest questioning, like a year ago when he asked her if she wanted to watch The Count of Monte Cristo, the way he said _"Do you want to?" _warmed her heart in ways she couldn't explain, it just sounded so innocent, so unscathed by humanity and ignorant to reality in a blissful mannor. Knowing that the man those words belonged to knew exsactly how cruel the world could be, made those words all the sweeter. Nodding, she could hear a sigh of relief escaped his lips, she turned her attention to the food. "This looks simply wonderful V." She praised, "And smells even sweeter."

"Ah yes, the food." He seemed to snap out of some sort of daze, standing up he reached over and grabbed a knife, chopping into platter. He handed her a slice to feast upon, handing her a fork and a knife. "Thank you," she commented, getting a nod from V. Digging in, the taste of the material devoured her sense's, it tasted far better than she rememebered. "It's good!" She stated, taking another mouthful. V just nodded, getting her her cup of tea before seating himself beside her.

They kept up a conversation while she ate, laughing about this and that, and discussing novels and plays. After she finished, V picked up her plate and placed it into the sink. Leading her into the main room, she saw the set up and almost squeed out of pure joy, forgetting her worries and regrets as she sat on the couch in front of the Telly as he placed in the Matrix. Evey curled her legs up against her chest, reaching her arms out for V as he settled beside her. Grabbing him, she placed her head on his shoulder, resting against him comfortably, the movie began and they both watched in silence. That was until Agent Smith came onto the screen.

"You know V, He sound's alot like you." Evey spoke up, her soft eyes never leaving the Telly screen. "What do you mean?"

"He's got that accent and twist of the tongue like you do."

"..._We're willing to wipe the slate clean, give you a fresh start. All that we're asking in return is your cooperation in bringing a known terrorist to justice.." _Agent Smith's voice erupted from the Telly, talking to Thomas Anderson. V cocked a brow, shaking his head. "I don't hear it."

"You wouldn't, nobody truly know's what their voice sounds like, the resibelance doesn't stick out like it should." Evey muttered, watching as Neo lost his mouth at the hands of Smith. "But I hear it.. Say Mr. Anderson, you know, like Smith does."

"What?" V chuckled, looking down at her, she raised her eyes up at him, a rediculous grin plastered on her face. "Oh come on V. Nobodys watching us, just do it, this one time for me." V watched her longer, until she gave him her puppy dog look, "Please?" V sighed, he knew he wasn't getting out of this, clearing his throat, he was used to mimicking speeches and other peoples work, doing voices and acting the part. He had to change his accent which was slightly difficult but pulled it off quite nicely. "If you insist my dear." He cleared his throat one last time before speaking, "You hear that Mr. Anderson?.. That is the sound of inevitability.." He couldn't remember the rest of the line, but it didn't matter, Evey seemed pleased anyhow.

"Oh! That was wonderful! You sound just like him V!"

"I do not!" He denied, though she heard the smirk in his voice, "V, would you get mad if I just started calling you Smith?"

"Evey.."

"Oh come on V," She teased, "I think you'd make a wonderful Agent Smith." They both chuckled at the thought, but said nothing for the rest of the movie. The film finally ended, and they were staring at the ending sequence finding out who was who.

"Neo was played by Keanu Reeves," Evey commented, "I like his character."

"Agent Smith was played by who?" V asked, sitting forward to get a better look at the Telly.

"Hugo Weaving." Evey pointed out.

"Why does that sound so fermilliar?" V questioned, shrugging he looked towards the half empty wine bottle, he believe that tonight went out perfectly. It had that normal level to it, the normallicy and simplicity of the entire night peiced itself into a wonderful puzzle. The screen went black before going to the main title's once again, smilling he looked down at Evey, who was picking herself up and stretching. "That was wonderful." She breathed, letting her arms drop back to her sides, "We simply must do this more often."

This was his chance. "Would you like to?" The anxiousness returned, but he hid it to the best of his abilitys. Evey nodded, "Absolutlely."

Now or never, "Is that a request or a statement?"

Evey paused, turning her head towards him, is he suggesting what she thinks he is? "I'm not sure, can I put it as an order?" She smirked.

"As long as you can pay the bill." V muttered casually, realizing a bit too late that what he said sounded dreadfully stupid, he felt a moment of embarrasment before Evey burst into laughter, "Your the only person I know who would use that _Pick-Up-Line_!" She giggled out, her grin wide. V could feel a sly smile creep across his lips, resting his head on his palm, "Well, did it work?"

Evey finally controlled her giggles, before looking at him. Smiling she nodded, "Yes." Reaching over she wrapped her arms around his middle, "It did."

Planting his hand in her hair, the tension and worry's drifted away, she accepted. Wrapping his black clad finger's through her short hair soothingly, he held her close. "Happy Valentines day, Evey." He whispered.

"Happy Valentines day, Smith."

"Evey!"

**OH MEH GERD! It's been far too long sinse I've added a new chapter. I'm so very sorry to all of you. I also want to note that this is truly not important to the plot, but it's gonna help it alot, now that they're officially together. Anywho, I plan on updating this more reguarly, and I promise I won't take my sweet time getting a new chapter in. Again I'm sorry, and I do hope this makes up for it.**

**P.S To all the Matrix and Agent Smith refference's, as some people may not know, that Agent Smith and V are both played by the same guy (Hugo Weaving) That I am currently fangirling on. For whatever reason, I wanted to place that in here, for lenghth in this here chapter, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do with it, but I hope it worked out. (If any misspellings are found or grammatical errores please tell me, I am on a different computer than normal, and it doesn't tell me when I've made a mistake)**

**P.P.S [This is a side note] When I found out who Agent Smith was played by {I already loved his character before I found out who played him so brilliantly} I couldn't move, and the first thing that came to mind was _I know who the man behind the mask looks like now. _And let me tell you, he can be beautiful. :3 -He might have a beard now but idk- Alright I hope you enjoyed, and I hope your not angry with me. Thank you for all your patience with me, even though I didn't repost for a long while. Again thank you! Reviews and construction critisism is always Welcome :)**


End file.
